


Rip the Runway

by Shinigami24



Series: Detective Stiles [43]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Family Fluff, Fashion Shows, M/M, Sabotage, Smut, St. Patrick's Day, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-03-28 01:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13893666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: A fashion show becomes a crime scene when a model fall ill, and clothes are tampered with. Shows are ruined. The detectives help a friend and try to get answers.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the next fic. I had many ideas, and I knew that I wanted to have Stiles and co solve various kinds of crimes. Sadly, when I was googling New York, I discovered I was out of luck, luckily there were other states, and I stumbled upon fashion shows in Atlanta. So the detectives will be returning to Atlanta twice this year. More on that one later. On another note, I will be revealing where some of my characters come from and the fandom in the question.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spring breaks begins for some of the detectives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the prologue for my latest fic. AGWFW will be updated next. Then I'm focusing on trying to finish it. I want to be at least half done with it before Thurs. Starting Thursday, I'll be out of town for a week. I won't be able to update until Sat.  
> By the way, several of the characters here, they come from Case Closed/Detective Conan fandom. It's one of my top favorite manga.

**_John F Kennedy International Airport, Queens, New York City, New York;_ **

The detectives gathered at the airport to say goodbye. They all hugged their friends. Then the group consisting of the twins, Kaito, Heiji, Erica, and Skye left for their plane.

A few minutes later, Cora, Allison, Malia, and Kira got off their plane and reunited with their friends. The mood was mixed from sad to joyous. While they were thrilled to see the quartet again, they would still miss their other friends.

* * *

  ** _the_** ** _den, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex, Brooklyn Heights;  
_**

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up and talked about the upcoming spring break.

"I can't wait for spring break." Bucky was saying.

"Me neither. We get to go Upstate, spend a week at Hilton Motel and see the other Howling Commandos." Steve smiled.

"That reminds me. We need to finish finalizing the details. Let's make a list of places for us to visit." Bucky suggested. Steve nodded and reached for a pen and paper. After they finished making the list, Bucky and Steve kissed and smiled.

* * *

**_building, downtown Atlanta, Georgia;  
_ **

The models were practicing for their upcoming shoot. They were hoping that there wouldn't be another incident this time around. The last few weeks had been beyond bizarre! Too many of their outfits had been ruined, and now an epidemic seemed to be going around?

While the crew finished setting up for the photo shoot. Serena was helping one of the models when another model; Alicia collapsed all of sudden. Shocked silence fell before the screaming started. All the hell broke loose literally, as they rushed to the model to check on her before calling for an ambulance.

"This is the final straw!" the director shouted.


	2. Best Laid Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives learn about more incidents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Ch 2-3 will be posted next.

The detectives arrived in Atlanta. Serena and Rachel were in the airport to greet them. The girls hugged Kaito, the twins, and Heiji. They were then introduced to Erica and Skye.

After the round of introductions ended, they went to get their things from the luggage belt.

"Come on, let's get you settled." Serena said.

* * *

**_Brooklyn, New York City, New York;_ **

Peter and Chris went out to a barbecue joint. They ordered some lunch to go and decided to stay in with their girls. The family was relaxed and happy.

* * *

**_Derek and Stiles' bedroom, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Derek and Stiles had some alone time. They cuddled with the low hum of a drama on the screen. They enjoyed their time alone.

* * *

**_Sebastian family villa, Atlanta, Georgia;_ **

Kaito, the twins, Heiji, Erica, and Skye gathered in the den of the family villa. Serena and Rachel walked in just as everyone sat down for the briefing. They were ready to hear any background information.

"Here goes, ever since the practices started, many things have been happening. Models are getting sick. Weird accidents happened on the set." Serena revealed. The detectives took notes and asked for more details. They needed all the intel available.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled on their bed as they talked about their respective days. Eventually, the topic turned to Lottie's birthday party. The location was Color Me Mine, Tribeca. Ceramics consisted of mugs, plates, Winnie the Pooh honey pots, Disney and Marvel figurines, banks, boxes, platters, vases, seasonal and holiday items, and many more.

"Are we ready?" Bucky asked.

"The invites are ready to be mailed." Steve answered. He then took out a pen and paper and drafted a list for them to go through. When they finished, they kissed again and settled down to rest.


	3. Annoyed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew has had enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Ch 3 will be posted next.

**_dining room, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex, Brooklyn;_ **

The Hale, Argent, and Townsend families plus Stiles, Isaac, and Danielle gathered for brunch. The menu consisted of fruit platter, deli bread with all kinds of meat and cheese. There were rye and wheat bread on the side.

They had coffee and lemonade to drink. Dessert consisted of raspberry bars, peanut butter M7M cookies, and tiramisu cake. They were really happy with their meal.

* * *

**_Deco Hair and Fashion Show studio, Atlanta;_ **

****The site where the photo shoot was taking place was routine as usual. The model Liana Brovek sneered at every assistant. Andrew Scott kept taking pictures of the tantrums with a smirk, and her manager Ramona Augustine was giving attitude to every crew member. The crew was tired of the mess. They just wanted the whole event to be over.

* * *

**_Panera Bread, Brooklyn;_ **

Bucky and Steve went out to Panera Bread for lunch. They ordered broccoli cheddar soup in bread bowls with chips and coffee. They were very happy. As the date came to an end, Bucky and Steve kissed.

* * *

**_A Taste of Home bakery cafe;_ **

The staff baked St. Patrick's Day and White Day treats. There were the usual cupcakes with green and white buttercream frosting with green sprinkles. The cupcake flavors for March were; pistachio, green velvet, and white chocolate.

Cookie cutouts consisted of shamrocks, rainbows, pots of gold, and leprechauns. Extra treats were key lime pie, white cheddar cheese popcorn, and marshmallow pops.

The Irish recipes had been brought back for the occasion. There were even special treats for adults only such as; Guinness cake, Irish cake bomb, Mint Julep and Margarita cupcakes.

The drinks of the month were; shamrock and Mint chocolate milkshakes, vanilla lime, matcha tea, green apple, green grape, and Honeydew smoothies.

The staff stood back and looked at their work with pride. They were thrilled with the final results, especially Bronwen.

"Great job as usual, everyone!" she beamed.

* * *

**_Starbucks, Atlanta;_ **

Makoto and Serena went out on a date. They went to a coffee shop. They had fun together as they talked over their coffee and biscotti. At the end of their date, Makoto and Serena kissed and smiled.


	4. Fashion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives search for clues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. Depending on how things pans out, ch 4 should be posted tmw.

The detectives visited the studio where the photo shoot practices were taking place. Models were seated in chairs getting their hair and makeup done. Some even had their gowns and leggings on and were walking along the runaway. Photographers were either setting up or taking pictures.

The detectives split up to hunt for clues and talk with the crew. They had a lot to go through.

* * *

In the meantime, Steve took the teens back to the local animal shelter. They petted and groomed the dogs and cats there. It was comforting. They loved the animals.

* * *

**_Chelsea Piers Sports Complex, New York City, New York;_ **

Derek, Stiles, Brett, Liam, Corey, and Mason went out on a group date. They went to Chelsea Piers Sports Complex. They had fun doing teen & adult Parkour and trying out the rock climbing wall. They loved it enough to make plans to go again.

* * *

**_kitchen, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

That evening, the Rogers-Barnes family gathered for dinner. Dinner consisted of tacos with the usual toppings, tomatoes, lettuce, shredded cheddar cheese, and sour cream. They took their choice of the toppings and put them on top of their meat in the flour tortillas. They had milk to drink with their dinner. They were so happy with their dinner. The kids wanted seconds. It was fun to talk over their meal about their respective day.

* * *

  ** _master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place;  
_**

After dinner, the kids were dropped off at the penthouse, and the parents had time alone. They went up to their bedroom and locked the door. They stripped and Bucky dropped Steve on the bed. Steve bounced as Bucky grabbed the lube and unscrewed the cap. He slicked up his fingers and proceeded to prep Steve.

When Steve was ready, Bucky slicked himself up and crawled onto the bed. Bucky parted Steve's legs and thrust. He soon started a pace. The pace was slow and steady.

After what seemed like an eternity, the husbands were close to coming, so Bucky wrapped a hand around Steve. He stroked Steve to orgasm.

Steve screamed as he came all over their stomachs. Bucky cursed as he followed Steve over the edge, spilling his seed deep inside of his husband. As they came down from their highs, Bucky and Steve kissed and smiled.


	5. Spiked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives check out the show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Sorry for the delay, but rl issues came up yesterday. Ch 5-6 will be posted next.

**_Atlanta, Georgia;_ **

The detectives resumed their investigation. They found clues at the studio. They sniffed the containers holding food that had been given to the models before they fell sick. They cringed at the smell.

"Something was definitely put in here." Heiji declared.

"Bag this. We're taking it to the police." Jimmy said.

* * *

**_Stark Industries headquarters, Manhattan, New York;_ **

SI and Pym Tech employees had their big annual monthly meeting to discuss the budget and the expo. They had new things to add to the discussion.

* * *

In the meantime, Boyd and Erica talked over Skype. They missed each other dearly.

"I miss you, so much baby." Erica was saying.

"Me too." Boyd responded. Eventually, it was time for them to sign off. So they blew each other kisses and signed off

* * *

**_dining room, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex, Brooklyn Heights;_ **

The Hale, Argent, and Townsend families plus the teens gathered for a family dinner. Dinner consisted of pizza.

There were plain cheese, meat and veggie lovers, and supreme pizza. They got salad, breadsticks, and cinnamon bites. They had regular and diet cokes, sprite, and root beer to drink.

They were happy and eating. The family enjoyed their time together.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled in their bed and talked about their day.

"Some of the parents RVSPed." Steve was saying.

"Good, the sooner we have the guest list sorted, the sooner we can finish the planning." Bucky replied. They talked a bit more before exchanging kisses.


	6. Confirmation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives get the results back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5 as promised. Ch 6 will be posted next.

**_Sebastian family villa, Atlanta, Georgia;_ **

The detectives had a meeting. They went over their clues.

"There was poison in the food." Masumi announced.

"Ipecac syrup, real nasty stuff." Skye added. The others cringed.

"Any suspects yet?" Erica wanted to know. They shook their heads.

"We need to return to the studio then." Jimmy said.

* * *

  ** _Chelsea Piers, New York City, New York;  
_**

Camden, Isaac, and Zack hung out. They visited Chelsea Piers and tried out the various activities. There were the rock climbing wall, parkour, and bating cages.

"This is fun!" Zack cheered.

"We'll have to come back with my siblings. They will love it here. Lottie would probably prefer dance and ice skating better over those even if she ends up liking parkour." he finished.

"We are definitely coming back here." Camden promised.

* * *

In the meantime, Scott and Allison talked over Skype. They were so happy to see each other. They had fun catching up on each other's respective lives.

"I miss you." Allison said.

"Same here." Scott replied. They resumed their conservation and talked until it was time to say goodbye. They blew kisses and signed off.

* * *

**_studio, Altanta, Georgia;_ **

Liana, Andrew, and Ramona crossed paths one day. Andrew smirked at the duo as they glared at him. Liana sniffed before sailing past him with Ramona on her heels. Andrew shrugged.

'Oh well, there's always next time.' he thought before picking up his camera and moving on to the next model.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time in their bedroom. They were entangled on their bed, nude and kissing passionately.

Eventually, they had to come up for air. Bucky reached over and grabbed the lube from the night stand. He uncapped the lube and slicked up his fingers.

He returned to Steve and prepped him. Steve moaned the entire time. When he was deemed ready, Bucky slicked himself up and took his husband. The pace was slow and steady. Bucky was determined to drag the process out.

After about an eternity, but was in actuality, a half hour, Bucky finally took pity on his husband. He sped up the pace and wrapped a hand around Steve and started stroking.

Steve screamed as he came all over their stomachs, Bucky cursed as he soon fell over the edge. He spilled his own seed deep inside of his husband.

Bucky rolled them over until he was laying on his own back. Steve was sprawled across his chest. Bucky pulled his husband into his arms. Minutes later, they were both in the realm of dreams.


	7. Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives keep thinking about the profile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. Declaration will be updated next.

The detectives returned to the studio. They mingled with the crew as they watched the photo shoot. As they mingled, they talked with the crew.

"Liana, Andrew, and Ramona would do anything to shut the complaining models up." one of the makeup artists; Genevieve Moreau told them. Her friend; Melanie Walker nodded her agreement.

"Especially Liana." Melanie declared.

"Her bad behavior would ruin her public image if word ever got out." she finished.

"More than enough reason to silence the competition." Masumi noted. They added them to their list and looked into their backgrounds.

* * *

**_VA, Manhattan;  
_ **

Meanwhile, Sam and Steve worked with the vets in group therapy. Sam switched gears;

"Today, I would like you to describe close family in friends. Oftentimes, it is easy to focus solely on trauma and not people that are there yo love you no matter what." he said.

"Well," Jeanne started.

"My wife is my everything. We have these amazing friends that, when I came home, didn't bombard me with questions. They gave me space and support." she finished. The vets nodded and listened to her gush about her wife and her love for her. It was nice forgetting the war and trauma for only two hours.

* * *

After the session ended, Bucky and Steve went out to a Dumpling shop for their lunch date. They ordered soup dumplings, sweet dumplings, and pork belly. They had fun together. At the end of their lunch, Bucky and Steve held hands as they paid the bill.

* * *

**_Atlanta, Georgia;_ **

****Masumi, Skye, and Rachel hung out. They went through Altantic Centennial Park. The public park hosted a visitor's center, the Fountain of Rings with its water jets, and many more wonders. It had a large open area. The young women took pictures with Olympic memories. They were in total awe. The park was everything they had hoped for so far.

* * *

That evening, Kaito and Jimmy went out to a diner for their dinner date. They ordered fries, burgers, and coke. They enjoyed themselves. Eventually, they ordered dessert; a banana split.

"This is amazing." Kaito smiled.

"I really enjoy the simple dates." Jimmy agreed. They leaned in for a soft kiss.


	8. St. Patrick's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve take the kids out to get some treats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7, depending on how things pans out, ch 8 should be posted tmw.

A few days later, the culprit stuck again, targeting the detectives. Jimmy and Masumi were poisoned. Someone had spiked their water with ipecac syrup. The ending result was the twins had to go to the hospital to get their stomachs pumped.

They were miserable and swore to get back at the people that made them sick. They were left in the hospital for another day before being released.

* * *

Meanwhile, Boyd and Erica talked on Skype. They were so happy to see each other.

"How are you doing?" Erica asked.

"I'm tired right now." Boyd confessed.

"How much hours have you been sleeping lately?" Erica wanted to know.

"Only 6 hours last night." Boyd admitted.

"Babe, that is not normal." Erica was worried.

"I know. I'll try to get 8 hours tonight, I promise." Boyd reassured. Then they blew kisses and waved goodbye.

* * *

**_A Taste of Home bakery, Brooklyn;  
_ **

The Rogers-Barnes family visited the bakery for the monthly sale. They walked in to find that the cafe was decked out in green decor.

The Irish flag had been placed next to the front entrance. Green shamrocks, Pots of gold, rainbows, and leprechauns decals covered the windows and walls. Stick on clover leaves covered the floor. Tables were covered with green tablecloths with Irish flag cascade centerpieces.

A banner announcing 'Happy St. Patrick's Day!' hung over the front entrance. Helium and orange, white, and green balloons were placed in corners. Leprechauns and shamrock swirl decor hung from the ceiling. A pinata of a rainbow placed in front of a pot of gold had been placed at the front desk.

Tables had been set up to showcase the treats. The cupcake stand was filled with green velvet cupcakes, pistachio, and the usual flavors. Platters and trays boasted cookies, Irish recipes, and many more delicacies. The three tier tray hosted the adults only treats and White Day treats.

A table held a candy buffet. There were swirly and twist lollipops, hard and mint candies filling bowls. Pixy candy and rock candy sticks filled jars. Chocolate sixlets, jelly beans, gum and caramel balls, chocolate coins came in buckets or cartons. They came in shades of kiwi green, gold, orange, and white. Heather and Clint had taken care to label all treats. The menus Steve had set up had included what was put in each treat.

Amrod and Amras helped Alicia mix the ingredients for the milk shakes and smoothies while Heather took orders. Some customers were giving the grinning duo of Amrod and Amras strange looks due to their attire. In addition to their green T-shirts, they had on green rubber bracelets, leprechaun hat head boppers, and matching pendant necklaces.

The staff were dressed in green for the occasion. Clint, Utakata, and Dylan wore green felt mustaches, Gold shamrock felt derby hats, and St. Patrick's Day Mug and whistle bead necklaces respectively. The boys had on Leprechaun Hat pendant necklaces and wore shamrock derby hats.

Bronwen, Heather and Mika wore Glitter St. Patrick's Day head boppers, pearl & shamrock plastic necklaces and Irish Spirit earrings. Tenten and Fu wore St. Patrick's Day Pot of Gold bead necklaces, Green shamrock feather head boppers and Stretch St. Patrick's Day Charm bracelets. While the girls had on Frenzy of Shamrock necklaces and St. Patrick's Day Bangles. They also wore Dangling Shamrock earrings and Sequined St. Patrick's Day bow headbands.

Someone had set up a gift basket filled with St. Patrick's Day accessories for the occasion. There were regular and Pendant bead necklaces, Glitter Shamrock & Pot of Gold and Green feathers head boppers, Jingle bell Leprechaun Hat necklaces,  Jewel Shamrock Nail Stickers, Green Glitter Bow Hair clips, St. Patrick's Shamrock bead necklaces and matching bracelets, and many more accessories. 

A box bin was filled with fabric St. Patrick's Day top hats and flat caps, Irish Princess tiaras, and Glitter St. Patrick's derby hats was set next to the gift basket. Both jewelry and hats were for free and shaping up to be a hit.

The customers walked around the cafe, excited to try everything. The staff walked around handing free samples while some manned the refreshment tables.

The kids were all over the place from the drinks table to the candy buffet. Pietro eyed the candy hungrily while Lottie really wanted to try the cupcakes. Wanda was interested in both the Irish recipes and White Day treats. Zack opted for the rock candy sticks. Drew and Aurora flailed at the treats. The kids were in total agreement on the free accessories. They wanted some.

"Pick one of each. Leave the rest for the other customers." Steve said to the kids. The kids promptly ran to the gift basket and bin. Lottie got nail stickers, a bow clip, Shamrocks bead necklace and bracelets. Wanda opted for one of the pendant necklaces. Zack opted for a pendant bead necklace before picking a flat cap. Drew got a pendant bead necklace and a glitter derby hat, while Pietro got a Jingle Bell Leprechaun Hat necklace and a top hat. All boys got the glitter shamrock & pot of gold head boppers. While the girls both got the green feather head bopper and tiaras.

While the kids were picking what to get, Bucky and Steve picked green velvet cupcakes, white cheddar popcorn, and shamrock shakes and paid for them. 

* * *

**_dining room, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex, Brooklyn Heights;_ **

The families had dinner with Danielle, Stiles and Isaac. Dinner was lasagna with herb bread and salad. They were happy and enjoying the company. The family relaxed and enjoyed themselves.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up on the sofa.

"These treats were amazing!" Bucky smiled.

"They worked hard on them." Steve responded.

"Tell them that it was absolutely amazing." Bucky replied.

"I will." Steve smiled then they kissed softly.


	9. Agreement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew and Liana make a truce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8. Ch 9 should be posted tmw.

**_den at the Sebastian villa, Atlanta;_ **

The detectives went through the suspect list.

"Okay, we have great motives for each." Skye was saying.

"Let's narrow down the list." Heiji said.

"Who stands to really gain from their failure?" Jimmy wanted to know.

"If Liana makes it big, Ramona gets more money." Erica mused.

"Exactly. They both have big motives." Heiji nodded.

"Alright, now to find out more if we can." Masumi suggested.

"Okay. Let's get going." Jimmy replied.

* * *

**_studio, Atlanta;_ **

Elsewhere, Liana and Andrew met up. They were stressed out.

"Okay, let's talk about a solo photo shoot." Andrew suggested.

"What are you willing to do for it?" Liana was cagey.

"Try this one for size. We won't tell the press about your bad behavior if you cooperate." Andrew countered. Liana sulked and groaned.

"Fine. I'll do it. Just don't ask for more favors." she declared.

A few hours later, the mystery culprit fumed. They were pissed off.

"They are getting too close." they seethed. So they sat down to think. They plotted and hoped to get something going.

* * *

That evening, couples went out on a group date. They went to Waffle House, a restaurant that served diner classics such as burgers, fries, and chicken tenders. They had sodas to drink with the food. There were ice cream sodas, cones, and sundaes for dessert. They ordered the classics and shared them. They loved the meal and time without worry.

* * *

**_the cafeteria, Brooklyn Tech, Brooklyn Heights;_ **

Ryan met up with her friends in the cafeteria. They were jumping up and down in sheer excitement. Ryan joined them in their giddy behavior.

"Atlanta, here we come!" Hanabi cheered.

"I can't wait for spring break." Alicia beamed brightly.

"Let us make it through mid-terms first before we start packing." Cheyenne suggested.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled on the sofa in their bedroom. They finalized plans for Lottie's birthday and tried to come up with ideas for Drew's birthday. Then the night grew late, so they put away the list for the moment. As Bucky pulled the covers over their bodies, they kissed and smiled softly.


	10. Rush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives make a last ditch effort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9, ch 10 will be posted next. I'm focused on finishing this fic, I'm at least 2 weeks behind on Detective Stiles. When the prologue for the next fic is posted, I'll be switching back to Declaration.

A few days later, Bucky and Steve were getting ice cream with their kids when Bucky got a call from a co-worker Darcy Lewis.

"Hey, what's up?" he greeted Darcy. A few minutes passed as Bucky listened to Darcy talk.

"You did what?" he asked as he raised his eyebrows. Surprise turned to delight.

"Thank you so much, Darcy!" Bucky smiled before hanging up to turning to his family.

"Don't plan anything for the summer because we have a trip!" he announced. The kids perked up.

"Where are we going?" Wanda wanted to know.

"We just won a trip to Florida, starting in June; we'll be visiting Key West, Orlando, Miami, and Tampa!" Bucky smiled,

"We even get to visit Legoland Hotel in Florida and stay there for 2 days and 2 nights." he finished.

"Really?!" Steve beamed. The family tried to celebrate as quietly as possible. They were still in public after all.

* * *

 Meanwhile, Kaito, Jimmy, Masumi, Heiji, Rachel, and Serena hung out in the den of the villa. They relaxed and played card games such as Gin Rummy, Skip-Bo, Uno, & Old Maid. They talked over their cards. It was a nice time to relax and be together.

* * *

The next morning, the detectives had a meeting. Time was running out and they needed to do something fast.

"We're almost out of time! The show is taking place next week! We need to do something big!" Heiji shouted.

"We need to set a trap then." Jimmy sighed.

"Okay, ideas, please." Masumi added. They all started talking at once before Erica whistled loudly. Embarrassed silence fell.

"Okay, one person at a time, please." she requested. They nodded sheepishly, before Skye stepped forward with an idea. Then Heiji went next and so forth. Eventually, they came up with a workable plan. They began to brain storm how to make it work.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve were alone in their bedroom. They kissed passionately as they stripped the other of their clothing. When they were nude, they had to part for fresh air. So Bucky took advantage of the moment to pick his husband up and drop him on the king sized bed.

Bucky reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the lube. Unscrewing the cap, he slicked up his fingers. He proceeded to prep Steve causing the latter to moan.

When Steve was ready, Bucky slicked himself up and crawled onto the bed. Steve opened his legs and Bucky slid between them. Bucky lined himself up and thrust inside. He paused to let Steve adjust.

When Steve had adjusted, he nodded at Bucky. Bucky pulled out before thrusting back in, starting a slow, steady pace.

About thirty minutes later, they were close to their orgasms. So Bucky stroked his husband to orgasm. Steve screamed as he came all over their stomachs. Bucky cursed as he soon followed, coming deep inside of his husband.

As they both came down from their highs, Bucky flipped them over. The brunette now laid on his back with the blond sprawled on him. They kissed and smiled happily.

* * *

**_the studio, Atlanta;  
_ **

That evening, the detectives staked out the studio. They settled down to wait. They waited and waited for hours before their efforts bore fruit.

Footsteps could be heard coming down the hall. Minutes later, the door opened as the culprit entered. They went to the dressing room and entered with a bit of paint. They were going to ruin the make up.

They poured paint in foundation bottles, broken eye-shadow palettes and ruined lipstick. When they finished, they turned to leave.

They were nearly at the door when they were grabbed and held to the ground. They looked up at who had them and gasped.


	11. Scare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives get an unwanted surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10. Depending on how things pans out, ch 11 should be posted tmw.

**_dressing rooms, the studio, Atlanta, Georgia;_ **

The detectives shook their heads and sighed.

"What is wrong with you?" Skye asked. They removed the hood and Ramona's face was clear as day.

"Now, what do you have to say for yourself?" Jimmy asked.

* * *

An uneasy silence fell. The air was thick with tension as the detectives eyed Ramona. She tried to struggle to get up but was forced to give up. She glared at them instead. A few moments passed before Ramona broke and confessed,

"Fine, yeah. I did all of this. Might as well own up to it." she admitted in a rush.

"Why?" Masumi wanted to know.

"I had to protect Liana' brand. If it gets out that she is a raging bitch, no one would want to work with her or be a fan. I would lose money! Plus, it wouldn't hurt if she got sick either. It would knock her down a peg." Ramona revealed.

"The world famous reason for crime: greed." Heiji snarked. The detectives all rolled their eyes as they looked down at her with disgust. What greedy people would do for money made them sick.

* * *

Abruptly, Ramona got free from their hold and ran for the door. However, she wasn't moving fast enough, so she made a last ditch effort. There was a vial of poison she was going to put in the drinks ready for the next day's shoot, but instead she drank it. She dropped to the ground. They caught her and the glass vial.

"Call the police!" Heiji exclaimed.

* * *

The police were called and an ambulance followed them. Within five minutes, both groups had arrived at the studio.

The medics converged on Ramona and loaded her on a stretcher. They carried her out to the ambulance, while the officers took the detectives' statements. The EMTs took Ramona to the hospital. They believed that she would make it, but the detectives didn't want to push their luck.

* * *

**_Derek and Stiles' bedroom, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex, Brooklyn Heights;  
_ **

Derek and Stiles had some alone time. They cuddled together in their bed. All of sudden, the phone rang and Derek answered it.

"Hello? What?! That's great!" Derek smiled. Minutes later, the conservation ended and Derek hung up and turned to Stiles.

"Well, the case is over and done with. They'll return in about three days." he announced. Stiles clapped his hands and smiled.

"Nice!" Derek and Stiles kissed and enjoyed the rest of their day.


	12. It All Comes Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The police watch Ramona.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11. Ch 12 will be posted next.

The police had surveillance outside of Ramona's hospital room. The doctors approached the on-duty detective.

"She will live, but she will have to remain under observation in a secure hospital for months. We barely evaded massive organ failure." they said.

"Okay, is there any particular facility she should be sent to? Does she need a specialist?" the detective wanted to know.

"I don't think a specialist is needed until we know the full extent of the damage done." they responded.

"Thank you doctors. Can we get that in writing for the prosecution's office?" they asked.

"No problem," the doctors nodded. They left them to write the recommendation.

* * *

Meanwhile, **t** he detectives were at the studio when Serena and the fashion show producer found them. They handed over a gift basket. The gift basket was filled with gift cards to various stores and restaurants, peaches, and candy from Ghirardelli and Godiva. Erica and Masumi went through the gift cards.

The regular stores consisted of Bloomingdale's, Kohl's and Lowe's. Specialty stores consisted of Kay Jewelers and Hobby Lobby. For entertainment; there were Best Buy, Dell, and Barnes & Noble. There were even cards to AMC Theatres and amazon.com.

"Cool! We can visit awesome places!" Masumi cheered.

"I want to visit Victoria's Secret's." Erica smiled. The boys looked horrified and cringed.

"Poor Boyd." Jimmy sympathized. Kaito held up his own cards; Applebee, Cheesecake Factory, Starbucks, Olive Garden, and Cold Stone Creamery.

"Which one do you want to use for future dates?" he asked Jimmy. Jimmy reached over and pulled out the card to AMC Theatres.

"You forgot this one." he replied, causing Kaito to look sheepish. Skye took cards for Sephora and SpaFinders and showed them to Masumi and Erica.

"Let's use those for the next Girl Night or Day," she suggested.

"What are you going to do with those cards for kids?" Heiji wanted to know as he held up cards to Build-A-Bear, American Girl, Kids Foot Locker, Toys R Us, Claire's, and Children's Place.

"Try asking Boyd or Mason if their parents would like one, or give them to Bucky and Steve. Their kids will def love those places." Skye replied.

"Give Claire's to Ryan or Alicia. They would love to have that card." Erica suggested. The group nodded before putting the cards back and turning to the producer and Serena.

"Thank you do much for helping us." the producer smiled. Serena stepped forwards and handed them a newspaper. Their case had become a hot topic since Ramona's arrest and following illness.

"In connected news, in light of her manager's behavior, the bad behavior of Liana Brovek and Andrew Scott; a photographer she was to do a solo spread with came to light. Her publicist has refused to comment, but models are now coming forward with their own bullying and harassment story." Heiji read.

"We saw those models. They were furious, but they were under Liana's thumb. Now the floodgates have opened." Erica replied. The producer merely sighed as the detectives looked to him.

"This is bad for the show, yes, but there are much better models that would get a big career boost from the show." the producer responded.

"I hope that they get their big breaks." Skye smiled. They saved the articles for their files later.

* * *

 Kaito and Jimmy went out on a lunch date to a sushi place. They ordered a platter of teriyaki, cucumber, vegetable, rainbow, maki, and many kinds of sushi rolls. Some of the rolls had unusual names such as philadelphia, seattle, boston, california, Texas, and alaska. Kaito gave Jimmy dirty looks when he saw that some the rolls consisted fish. He despised fish.

"Those are delicious. Skye and Erica recommended those!" Jimmy protested.

"Anyway, those are fish free." he finished, pointing to the teriyaki, cucumber, vegetable, Texas, avocado, and Summer rolls. Miso soup and soy sauce were also served.

"Fine," Kaito relented as he grabbed a cucumber roll and dipped it into the soy sauce. They started eating their lunch. They had regular coke to drink with their delicious lunch.

They laughed as they talked over their meal. All too soon, the waiter returned,

"Would you like dessert?" he asked. Kaito nodded eagerly. When the waiter left to get a dessert menu, the couple held hands.

* * *

**_dining room, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex, Brooklyn Heights;_ **

That evening, the family filed into the dining room after smelling citrus and sugar. They saw the dessert; Spring Pastel Eclairs and strawberry lemon bars and wanted to dive in.

"Nope. Not until after dinner." Rose declared as she blocked their way.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They went upstairs and locked the door. They rapidly stripped down to their birthday suits. Steve crawled onto the bed while Bucky grabbed the lube.

He slicked up his fingers and pulled Steve closer to prep him. When Steve was ready, Bucky slicked himself up. He crawled onto the bed and parted Steve's legs. Lining himself up, he took Steve.

The pace was regular and steady. After about an eternity, the couple were close to coming. So Bucky sped up the pace slightly. Steve screamed as he came, Bucky held out a few more seconds. Eventually, he followed Steve over the edge.

As they came down from their orgasms, they kissed and smiled.


	13. Returning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives get ready to go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12. The epi will be posted tmw.

The detectives were at the airport saying goodbye to Rachel and Serena.

"It is sad to see you leave." Rachel was saying.

"I know, but we must return." Masumi answered. They exchanged parting hugs. Then the detectives' flight number was called. So they waved goodbye and got in line.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ryan and her friends met up to discuss spring break a bit further. They were so excited and wanted to plan their whole trip to Atlanta.

"We have to see Six Flags White Water!" Trick was saying.

"There is the History Center, World of Coca Cola, and the Georgia Aquarium." Alicia pointed out.

"I would love to see the Botanic Garden and Centennial Olympic Park." Duke mused.

"Some art and history museums would be nice." Hanabi added.

"Don't forget the zoo!" Keegan called out. They made lists of places to go.  
'We need to finish saving up and be ready for any emergency." they declared. They wanted Spring Break to be perfect.

* * *

A few days later, the detectives said their goodbyes to Malia, Kira, Allison, and Cora. They were sad that they were parting. They held each other tightly as possible.

"When will you be back?" Isaac wanted to know.

"We will be back around summer break." Allison answered. They pouted but nodded.

"We will wait patiently then." Stiles replied. They waved goodbye as their Uber arrived and took off for the airport.

* * *

In the meantime, the Howling Commandos met with Bucky and Steve to hang out. They got drinks and some food. They watched a movie; The Rocketeer and talked.

"Remember when we used to do this all of the time?" Bucky was saying.

"Before our families and work, we just relaxed and enjoyed ourselves." he finished.

"Man, these were the days." Jim reminisced.

"Wouldn't change it now though." Dum Dum nodded. They continued their movie like old times.

* * *

After lunch, Derek and Stiles had some alone time. They cuddled up close.

"I am so ready to nap, but I have laundry." Derek sighed. Stiles winced. It was laundry for the entire apartment complex.

"Sorry, Derek. At least you won't have to do it until next month." Stiles reassured. Derek shook his head. He would be in that laundry room all afternoon. Stiles kissed his boyfriend before holding him close.


	14. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve have to pass along a message.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epi. The prologue for The Enigma of the Atlanta History Center will be posted next.  
> I've never been to Barnes & Nobles in New York, so I claim creative license on the store layout.  
> My headcanon of Steve hating horror movies comes from my mom. She totally hates them, no ways around it. I cannot blame her, most of them, if not all are nightmare inducing.

Derek, Stiles, Kaito, Jimmy, Boyd, Erica, Corey, Mason, Brett, and Liam used one of their gift cards and went to The Cheesecake Factory for dinner. They enjoyed their time together. When it was time for dessert, they ordered cheesecake.

Stiles opted for Celebration cheesecake while Derek chose Godiva Chocolate cheesecake. Kaito ordered Chocolate Tuxedo Cream cheesecake while Jimmy asked for the Coffee & Cream Chocolate Supreme. Liam chose Ultimate Red Velvet Cheesecake while Brett got Reese's Peanut Butter Chocolate cheesecake. Mason chose Vanilla bean cheesecake while Corey got Mango Key Lime cheesecake. Erica ordered White Chocolate Raspberry Truffle while Boyd asked for Tiramisu cheesecake. They loved the indulgence and time together.

* * *

The next morning, the detectives, Ryan, and her friends said goodbye in the airport. Spring break had arrived for the teens. So they hugged each other and smiled. Then they parted ways to go to Beacon Hills and Atlanta. They would keep in touch.

* * *

**_Beacon Hills, California;_ **

Noah met Derek and Stiles at the airport terminal. Noah wrapped his arms around his son and kissed his forehead. He even pressed a fatherly kiss to Derek's head.

"Come on, let's get you settled in." he said.

* * *

**_Barnes & Noble, Corner Street, Brooklyn Heights;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve took their kids to the local Barnes & Noble bookstore. The building had two floors. There were books, NOOK books, a Starbucks Cafe, games and puzzles, toys, and magazines.

On the first floor were; Starbucks, newspaper stand, DVD section, and adult books. The second floor held the Kids section, Teens section, manga and comics, and toys and games.

Lounging areas were scattered here and there. Tables held piles of hardcover books. Escalators took them to the second floor.

The older kids took off in every direction. The parents sighed and rubbed their temples. Drew and Aurora squirmed in their parents' arms, they wanted to get down. The parents exchanged glances before readjusting their grips and went to look for their kids.

They found Zack first in the DVD section. He was at the latest releases section, looking at the new movies. He picked up 'Jumanji; Welcome to the Jungle' and looked at the summary. Bucky and Steve shook their heads when they saw the rating. Anything above the rating of G wasn't allowed. The parents were willing to relent on PG but the kids had to show their choices to them first. Steve refused to allow Horror films in the house at all. Zack sighed before returning Jumanji and resumed his search. Eventually, he picked Coco.

The parents resumed their search of the first floor, then took the escalator to the second floor. They found Lottie in the Toys & Games section. She turned to them and held up several art & crafts boxes.

"I would like to try the DIY crafts." she said.

"If it is under twenty bucks and there are no beads, you have a deal." Bucky replied. In reply, Lottie picked 'Sew Your Own Mini Treats.' Then they moved on.

They finally found the twins in the Kids Section. Pietro had a pile of graphic novels in his lap, while Wanda looked through the Junior Novelizations and Young Readers of movies. Pietro was looking at The Lightning Thief and Kingdom Hearts; Final Mix 1-2. Wanda picked Hidden Figures, Frozen, and Wonder Woman.

The parents put Drew and Aurora down and they ran to make their choices. Aurora flailed her arms before settling on The Tale of Peter Rabbit and First 100 Soft to Touch Numbers, Shapes, and Colors. Drew pulled out a couple of books and showed them to his parents. The titles were; Pete the Cat's Train Trip and Pete the Cat: Go, Pete, Go!

Bucky got A Wrinkle in Time while Steve got Dante and Aristotle discover the Secret of the Universe. The parents added their own items before going to the Check out line.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. The kids were either fast asleep or in bed reading. The parents cuddled up and let the silence sink in. Just then the phone rang and Junior's name flashed. They took the call and then called the teens afterwards.

"You have a brand new case." Steve announced before they ended the call.

"They can never catch a break, huh?" Bucky sighed. Steve shook his head and leaned into Bucky's side.


End file.
